


dog days

by pinkcygnet



Series: chuusoul for me myself and i [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, one of the only fluffy fics ive written wow, this is for the three members of the chuusoul nation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcygnet/pseuds/pinkcygnet
Summary: it's summer, hot, humid, and jiwoo decides to take her dog out for a walk, and so does the neighbour she's never noticed before, except that dog is actually a cat. huh.





	dog days

**Author's Note:**

> chuusoul is one of THE BEST ships there is and i needed this for me. even if i wrote this with barely any sleep.
> 
> one day i'd love it if i made more chuusoul content and be known as chuusoul president 😔 or at least vice president
> 
> another note to add is that this is kind of based off of the fact that i do indeed take my cat on a walk, except only in my apartment hallways

It's a midsummer day, and Jiwoo is close to seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

The apartment she lived in normally had good air conditioners, but lately, of all the possible times, it started to malfunction.

Obviously, at thirty degrees celsius with a slight chance of winds outside, Jiwoo would rather be hanging by the convenience store where the air conditioner was actually working well. Maybe get herself a popsicle or two.

But of course, she wouldn't be going alone. Her ball of fluff, Yeontan, would be dying in this heat as well. The teacup pomeranian already got himself a haircut, but with the amount of energy that gets built up inside of him, he has no choice but to run around. Not that it helped, since it would tire the poor ball even more.

Left with no other choice, Jiwoo attaches Yeontan's collar with his leash and set off to the convenience store.

It was going to be a quick, undistracted trip, but when Jiwoo waited in front of the elevator, hoping for it to reach her floor soon, she was stunned.

She hadn't been paying attention much, especially when her mind is literally melting, but when she saw a flash of blonde hair come from beside her and Yeontan yelping and tugging at the leash, Jiwoo finally took notice of the woman and… her cat?

A tabby, a bit chonky, Jiwoo would like to describe it as. Its' owner probably loves to feed it a little more than needed. It also wore a bright, blue vest? And a leash attached, too. It was surprisingly calm despite Yeontan's continuous attempts to run up to it, and all the owner did was carry it in her arms, wearing a warm smile on her face.

"S--Sorry about him!" Jiwoo says,swooping Yeontan into her arms much like the other owner. "He gets too excited meeting other dogs-- well, I guess a cat, this time."

The blonde woman laughs. "Don't worry about it, Dori isn't as excitable, so I doubt these two would've gotten into a scuffle."

Jiwoo nods slowly, mesmerized by the woman's voice, but was soon snapped out of the trance when the elevator doors opened, prompting the two to walk in, their respective pets in hand.

The entire ride was silent, awkwardly so, and Jiwoo wasn't used to silent. Having friends like hers, her friend group was nowhere near the quiet type.

Looking at the woman's side profile, Jiwoo couldn't help but notice that _jawline_. Damn, the brunette couldn't tell if it was hot in there or if it was just her.

Other than that amazing jawline of hers, the blonde dyed hair tied into a high ponytail was just as noticeable. It didn't seem like it was dyed recently, since the roots started to show significantly, revealing black.

The tabby in her arms clung tightly onto her shoulder, and Jiwoo's eyes trailed down the woman's arm. It was quite toned, and so were her legs that were showed off by the shorts she were. Without the little ball, Jiwoo would've assumed she was going on a run. Yes, in this weather, those people still exist.

Maybe she did run a lot, since despite that fair skin of hers, there was a hint of tanning. Probably due to being out in the sun a lot, hence being a runner. Wow. Pretty, fit, and a cat person. That's a combination Jiwoo didn't expect. Heck, a great dane would've been more fitting. Or a maltese. Those are super active, much like Yeontan (who was surprisingly quiet and calm now). At least they're cute.

After twenty levels finally passed, the elevator finally reached the lobby and opened up. It was just as hot inside there as it was in Jiwoo's unit, and she was glad she could finally leave. Her mind was so jumbled that she didn't realize the pretty woman had stepped out of the elevator first, her figure already disappearing in Jiwoo's line of sight.

"Ah--! Darn it…" Jiwoo stepped out as well, Yeontan still in her arms. "You rascal, I can't believe you tried to attack that pretty woman's cat!"

"Arf!"

"What, you wanted to make friends with it?"

"Arf!!"

"Hmm… ok. I'll forgive you this time. At least you didn't care them off." Jiwoo sets the pomeranian down and he immediately starts tugging at the leash once more. "Okay, okay! We're going!"

With that, they run out of the building together. Jog, more like, they were already sweaty enough.

To the side, the landlord creased his forehead. It was almost a daily sight to him to see Yeontan's owner converse with him as if they really did understand each other.

He shook his head and sighed, feeling drained by just hearing Jiwoo's high pitched voice and Yeontan's equally high pitched arfs.

As if the heat wasn't enough.

 

***

 

"LOL WHAT?!"

"Shh! Sooyoung!"

"Don't you realize she was _literally_ walking her cat?" Sooyoung slammed a fist onto the counter, bellowing at Jiwoo's story. "Man, pretty or not, that's kind weird as fuck." She use a finger to wipe away fake tears under her eyes. "Litrally madness, luv."

Yeontan sat close to where Jiwoo was leaning over the counter, just beside the cash register. Her brows knitted together, embarrassed from her friend's outrageous reaction.

Jiwoo pouts as she sucks on the strawberry flavoured popsicle. It was only for a bit that Jiwoo realized Yeontan had started to snore, napping on the ground.

The convenience store wasn't small, but it was cozy. And the air conditioners worked nicely there, and for that Jiwoo was thankful.

"Still, it's kind of odd," Sooyoung says, resting her chin on both her hands. "I've never heard or seen anyone walking their cat, especially taking them outside."

"I think it's cute!"

"What, the walking cats part or the blondie?"

"Why can't it be both!"

"Is that a crush being implied?"

Jiwoo cringed at Sooyoung's sing-song voice. If it weren't for the counter separating them or the fact that Jiwoo was too worn out to jump over and poke the older's sides.

The conversation died down, and so did Jiwoo's brain cells.

The brunette carried Yeontan's little body over to a bench and placed him onto her lap. She sat comfortably and lightly scratched at his belly.

Back to the counter, Sooyoung went to flipping through fashion magazines and scrolling social media on her phone.

There weren't many people coming by, probably more content with staying in their conditioned homes. Unfortunately for Jiwoo, that wasn't the case, which led her to the place her best friend works at.

Jiwoo sighed. She loved summer and all the different activities that she could be doing, but it's this part of summer that she absolutely hated. With this intense heat, she sure felt like the reaper was on his way.

Shorts? Check. Flip flops? Check. Sweat resistant shirt? Check, although Jiwoo doesn't really have a need for them since she doesn't work out much often, but they're good to have.

Poor Sooyoung, having to wear that uniform if hers. Plain collared tee, and pants. It was cool inside, but she was definitely sweating under all that. Her solution would be to unbutton her shirt until it was just above her cleavage. Didn't want to expose too much.

With the ring of the door opening, both Jiwoo and Sooyoung shot up.

Jiwoo didn't immediately see who it was since the aisles covered her line of sight, but it was until Sooyoung whisper yelled at her that the customer caught her attention.

"Psst! Woo! It's that hot cat lady!"

"SHH! Shut up!!" Jiwoo frantically whispered back.

Waving her half finished popsicle at the older woman, Jiwoo tilted her head to get a closer look at the customer. Lo and behold, it was the same woman she met at the elevator earlier, with the same cat in her arms.

The blonde was hunched over the popsicles, deciding over which one to buy.

Jiwoo rubbed at her eyes. Was her cat just sitting on her shoulder?

Damn today was weird.

"You never told me she was that hot!"

"Sooyoung, I'm pretty sure she can hear us!"

"Relax," she said, waving a hand at Jiwoo. "We're whispering. There's no way she has super hearing."

"This isn't whispering, this is us quietly yelling."

"It's basically whispering."

"--Uhm, excuse me?"

The two were cut off by the blonde and her cat approaching the counter.

"Oh!" Sooyoung rushed to her aid, checking the item out. "Sorry about that, we're all just so out of it today."

Taking out her cash, the woman says, "I get it. You could fry an egg out on the sidewalk in this weather."

"...Odd, but I'll take your word for it!"

Jiwoo watched the exchange between the two happen, and the entire time, she was hyper focused on those dreamy, brown orbs. The makeup she wore made her eyes look like as if they could pierce her just by looking at her. How was it possible that her makeup wasn't melting at all in these temperatures? 

Okay, maybe the heat got to Jiwoo's head too much that she started to zone out, unknowingly staring at the woman. It was only until she came closer to Jiwoo that Jiwoo brought herself back to reality.

"Hey, you're that girl from earlier, right?" The blonde asked.

Dumbfounded, Jiwoo shifted on the bench, trying to look for Sooyoung for support, but her figure retreated to the back room, but not before throwing Jiwoo a wink and a thumbs up.

_"I'll get you back one day… one day…"_

"Ahem, mind if I sit beside you?"

"Ah! Of course! I mean-- yeah, sure." Smooth, Jiwoo. Absolutely smooth.

Yeontan slept peacefully on Jiwoo's lap, and she didn't want to ruin it, but if he weren't there, then she was sure she'd be rapidly bouncing her leg up and down from nervousness.

The blonde sat down, taking out her own icy treat whilst Jiwoo was left to her own thoughts.

Sooyoung's ghost can be heard in Jiwoo's mind. _"Hah! GAYYYY!"_

Shaking her friend out of her head, Jiwoo musters up the courage to be the first to jump start a conversation.

"So, hey! That's a cat on your shoulder!"

No shit. Jiwoo wanted to slap herself so hard she was launched back to her apartment.

Other than the immense amount of humiliation that Jiwoo felt, she also felt a soft hand pat her forearm.

The blonde stifled a laugh, and Jiwoo couldn't help the blush that started to form on her cheeks. Hopefully it would be assumed that the redness was due to the heat.

"Aha! Yeah, you got me. She's a cat," she says, lifting her hand up to the cat's head and playing with its ears.

Jiwoo pursed her lips. She was sure that a person like her would've been hard to not notice if she was a neighbour of Jiwoo.

"How long have you had Dori?"

"Hm. Just half a year now, I think. I picked her up at a shelter and I just… fell in love, you know?"

A giggle escaped Jiwoo's lips. "You sure you didn't pick Dori up from the dogs section?"

"Ohh, I see." She squints her eyes at the brunette. "Nope! Dori just likes to go out a lot. What am I supposed to do, say no?"

"A valid point."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Your dog, how long have you had him?"

Looking down at the little ball of fluff on her lap, Jiwoo pats his tummy. "I adopted him from a shelter too. He was only a few months old when I got him, but he's got a lot of energy in him. Even though he's passed out right now, but I'm sure you saw how he was earlier."

"I can see why you're drawn to him." The woman smiles to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"You both have got the same energy, restless and all that." She moves to pet Yeontan as well, but glances at Jiwoo first for permission. When permission was granted, she awes at how soft he feels. "Other than those thick eyebrows he has, you two kind of have the same smile."

"H--Huh?"

"Big and cute, I mean."

Pop goes Jiwoo's fragile heart.

Nervous laughter started to erupt from Jiwoo, and she tries to pacify the nervousness by finishing up her popsicle.

"Ahaha, you think so? You're way more prettier than I am… uhh…"

"Jinsol, Jung Jinsol. I live in unit 2003," she says, shifting on the bench to be closer to Jiwoo.

"You live a hallway across from me and I've never even noticed you!"

"Then maybe it's destiny we met today."

The amount of confidence in Jinsol's voice. Sooyoung's status would be quaking.

At this point, Jiwoo must be completely red. There's no way she can match her level, so all she could do was stare dumbfounded.

Jinsol's eyes formed crescents as she began to stand up, Dori still perched on her shoulder. She stands right in front of Jiwoo and holds out her right hand, the other still being occupied by the unfinished popsicle.

"It's nice to finally meet you, neighbour. You know my name now, so what's yours?"

"Kim Jiwoo! I--I'm Jiwoo. Nice to meet you too," Jiwoo says, taking Jinsol's hand in hers. 

The handshake lasted for a solid five seconds before they both pull away.

"Well, Jiwoo. I kinda need to go, since there are some errands I still need to run, but would you like to come over tonight…?"

Huh?

Jiwoo blanked out.

"Come over?"

"For dinner! I'd love to get to know you more." Jinsol tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Only if you want to, of course."

Jiwoo bit her lip. Was this all real? Was this all really real?? She would pinch herself, but she'd rather not make herself out for a fool even more.

"I'd love to!"

"Nice to hear. Let me get your number so I can text you when to come over." The blonde hands Jiwoo her phone that she pulled out from her back pocket, unlocked so that she could put the numbers in.

Strange. It's only been more than an hour and already Jiwoo's brain and heart had gone through Olympic level backflips. That's the most action she's done all summer.

Jinsol adjusts her grip on Dori's leash before taking her phone back. "Great, I'll text ya later."

"I'll wait!"

Today was unbearably hot, but it went from zero to a hundred real quick. Brilliant, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique--

"Oh, and Jiwoo?"

"Yes?"

"Your popsicle is starting to drip…"

Jiwoo hustled to keep the melting treat away from Yeontan, careful not let any drop on him. The popsicle was basically gone at this point, and the pink, liquid residue started to trickle down her fingers.

"Agh!"

Jinsol let out a final chuckle at the brunette's actions. "Bye, Jiwoo," she says, waving a hand as she walks out the store.

Dori's eyes were trained on Jiwoo. There was a certain look in her eyes, as if she was trying to say she was rooting for Jiwoo.

Acknowledged by a cat. That's a first.

Now, left behind in the small convenience store, Jiwoo is stuck unable to get up and clean herself off. It was too much to have to wake Yeontan up from his sleep.

Luckily, Sooyoung returned, a smug smile on her face.

"Yo, I saw the cams. From how things looked, pretty sure it went well!"

Sooyoung skipped around Jiwoo, spouting out all sorts of elementary grade teasing about crushes.

"--First come love! Then comes marriage! Then co--!"

"You creep will you please help me clean this up."

"Right away!"

Dark hair dashed across the store, over to the mops to clean up the little mess Jiwoo caused.

Not even a minute later, her phone buzzed in her pocket. The notification from an unknown number showed, and the message "Hey!" with a little smiley face popped underneath.

That squeal was probably too loud, since Yeontan woke startled, hopping off his owner's lap.

Jiwoo apologizes to the poor dog, but opens up the text still.

It's only been more than an hour, and already Jiwoo was able to crush on a not-so-stranger in a short amount of time.

Perhaps this time, she'll notice her neighbour more often. Or purposely hope to bump into her. Either way, the butterflies in Jiwoo's stomach has never felt so ticklish inside.

"Woo! That smile on your face is starting to look creepy!"

"You watching us through the cameras is even creepier, Sooyoung."

"Am I not allowed to watch out for my friend?"

"Not literally like that!"

From beneath Jiwoo, Yeontan sat comfortably on the tiled floor. If it was possible, he'd be sighing at his owner's useless and absolutely whipped ass.

“Ah! Sooyoung! She texted me back!”

Yep. Totally whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh might make this a twoshot instead of a oneshot? i hope this was enough for the three chuusoul nation members out there i kinda started actually writing this at like 6 in the morning even tho i slept at like 3 lolol. i wish my motivation comes out when i need to write my essays and reports :D
> 
> anyway my main twitter is @ideallyves and social media aus are on @ideallyvesaus lmk if you think i should actually write a part two to follow up when i had better sleep
> 
> thanks for reading~


End file.
